A day of Horror
by The hobgoblin
Summary: Well this is random but dilly sets fire to lots of things and sings his song too. R
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters but if I did they would be all mine... not yours.

Look a shooting star (runs at top speed away).

* * *

March... 2 ...3 ...4 March. The Dragon Slayers were running around the field whilst singing:

Hi ho hi ho it's off to work we go,

We sing this song with a bottle of rum,

Hi ho hi ho hi ho...

Loz and Mogget the only girl slayers at that time were standing laughing at the other Dragon slayers this was their prank to get revenge on the Dragon slayers.

Dilandau enters looking rather upset

"Hey have you guys seen my rubber duckie"

Guimel muffled his laughter and said "urm... Dilandau you have a rubber duck.

Dilandau replied "Yep he is called Fred"

The dragon slayers could hold there laughter no longer and all of them were rolling around on the floor clutching their sides.

Dilandau screamed I can see none of you lot are going to help me find me so I will have to take drastic measures.

Just then it started raining flowers and a hippie walks into the room.

"Yo put it up guys" the hippie shouted.

"What" said the D.S.

"Lets do the funky flower power grove" she then started running in a circle doing hippie dances.

Suddenly Hedwig flew into the way, opens his beak and sings the Harry Potter theme tune. Do dum do do dum do... you get the idea. Harry potter then burst into the room saying "wow, is I in heaven".

"No! You are in our hide out" screamed Viole.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh big pretty flowers" laughed Harry potter.

"Here try this cure for your allergy" Cried Loz whilst hitting Harry with a hippie flower.

Harry faints from the beauty of the flower

Suddenly a hot dog falls from the sky and Dilandau burst in with a flame thrower screaming I'll save you Fred (Fred being the rubber Duck).

The hippie ran off like a firework but she was not the only firework because the Ds only just had time to run before Dilandau set fire to the dynamite. After the big explosion the only sound left was Dilandau singing:

"Yeah I like big flames and I can not lie,

You other brothers can't deny,

When a guy walks In with a itty, bitty, flame and a big flame in your face you get...

**Burnt!**

* * *

Sorry guys this is random but introductions are. I have Brill Ideas for the next Fic so the more reviews the quicker you get the next funny chapter I laugh just thinking about it, ha ha. **Lots of Reviews. **I want to say thanks to my friend jess who is the hippy ha ha ha.

If you do not write lots of long reviews then a hotdog might fall on your head or a hippie might haunt you so be warned.

Muwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Adventure in a foreign land

HELLO again… sorry for not updating… I've become interactive…press the red button on your computer and it will…TURN OFF

well … read on.

By the by I do **not** own escaflowne so don't sue.

* * *

The dragon slayers woke to the sun rising in the early learning scissors coloured sky.

**Dilly:** AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… I'm stuck in the sun.

**dilly screamed as he tried in vain to get his head out the sun**

**Folken as a speaker rising out the ground: **welcome to tubbytelly land, damn, tellytubby land.

(a distant bouncing noise is heard as a bunny hops around)

**Dilly: **Awwwww look isn't that a cute bunny

**Shesta**: a whaty…?

**Dilly: **a bunny.

**Shesta:** Nooooo I'm a bunny rabbit. (bounces around trying to bite tail off)

**Viole:** This is weird I don't remember wearing a this purple suit. **touches head** why do I have a triangle on my head?

**Gatty:** Cool, a green fat suit with a t.v. on the frount… YEY

**Guimel: **Yellow clothes, I love yellow clothes…

**Name-less slayer:** A red dude with a scooter… wicked.

**Miguel enters as noo-noo (the hover thing): …………………… DAMN**

**All the slayers: **AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh **pinch themselves**

**Dilly (or Bilbo):** Wait isn't this a lot like that t.v. programme that we watch… you know the one where Laura said, if we watch it to much we'll turn into them…

**Folken:** DUH….

* * *

**Short but sweet…**

**Yeah right…**


End file.
